New Words
by afanoflife
Summary: Each drabble is based off of one of my vocab words.  They cover multiple characters.


**These are words from my vocab list for English. I have a test this week and decided to practice using them in some Merlin drabbles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own** _Merlin._

* * *

><p>Quotidian: daily, every day<p>

Merlin's quotidian life was often boring. Each day he got up early and ate breakfast with Gaius. Then he would get the prince's breakfast and bring it to his room. Once there, he would listen as the prince gave him multiple chores to do. His day would then be spent making sure that each chore was completed to best of his abilities. His evenings were spent helping Gaius with any last minute errands. Then he would go to bed, only to wake up the next morning and do the same things over again.

* * *

><p>Neologism: creation of a new word or words<p>

Arthur noticed that Merlin was often coining neologisms. Each day Arthur found himself being called something new, more often than not the new words were insults. His various insults soon made themselves known to some of his knights. Now, he not only had to listen to Merlin calling him a "prat" and a "dollop head," but he had to listen to Gwaine as well. One of these days he would have to coin his own terms so he could insult Merlin.

* * *

><p>Fecund: fertile, fruitful<p>

Standing on a balcony overlooking Camelot, Arthur could not help but be happy. His gaze wondered over the fecund fields. The crops were doing extremely well this year. He had been worried that his first year as king would be marked by terrible crops, but by the looks of things, this was not going to be the case.

He relaxed since the first time he had become king. His kingdom was flourishing, they had not been attacked in quite some time, and his people were happy. For him, life could not get any better.

* * *

><p>Facile: easy<p>

Merlin searched through his spell book all night long, looking for a solution to his problem. No matter how hard he looked, he could not seem to find a decent solution. It was not until the very early hours of the morning that he finally found the answer to his problem. The answer was so facile it was almost laughable. Speaking the one word written on the page, Merlin watched as his blue hair turned back into its normal color.

* * *

><p>Perfunctory: Showing little enthusiasm, done as duty<p>

As the visiting noble walked through the door, Uther gave a perfunctory greeting. He did not like Lord Bishop. The man was pompous, annoying, and egotistical. However, Uther could not ignore the man. He was a very valuable ally to have and Uther could not afford to offend the man. With that thought in mind, Uther pasted a fake smile on his face and tried his best to keep his dislike for the man from showing.

* * *

><p>Licentious: immoral, lewd<p>

Gwen walked through the streets of Camelot late one night. She hated being out so late, but Morgana had needed her help. As she walked along she made sure to keep her eyes and ears open. The streets of Camelot could be filled with licentious men late at night. She had run into some of them more than once. When Arthur had found out, he had been furious. For a week he had had Merlin walk her home every day from work. She had told Arthur that the escort was not needed, but it did make her feel safer.

* * *

><p>Serendipity: act of finding things not sought, luck<p>

Arthur and the knights were busy fighting off a group of bandits. Merlin, like usual, was off hiding behind a tree or doing something else that was equally girly. As Arthur removed his sword from the body of a dead bandit, two more approached him. Arthur would not admit it to anyone, but he was worried. His group was outnumbered. As he brought up his sword to defend himself a branch fell on top of the bandits in an act of serendipity. _That's two less to worry about, _Arthur thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Abrogate: to abolish, often by authority<p>

Merlin was of the opinion that Uther should abrogate the ban on magic. Such an act would make Merlin's life a lot easier. He would no longer have to spend his days hiding who he really was. He could openly help Arthur when it was necessary. He could practice his spells out in the open instead of hiding in his room. More than anything Merlin wanted magic to be allowed once again. Only then could he truly live a peaceful life.

* * *

><p>Brumal or Hiemal: wintry, relating to winter<p>

The brumal weather caused Merlin to shiver. He and his mother were currently sitting in front of the fire attempting to keep warm. Outside, snow continued to fall. The ground was already covered in a thick layer of snow. To make matters worse for him and his mother, their supply of food was running low. His stomach was continuously growling, but there was not much he could do to fix the problem. The hiemal conditions meant that food was scarce. He and his mother could only hope that weather would improve soon.

* * *

><p>Impecunious: excessively poor<p>

Ealdor was an impecunious village. The people there made just enough to survive. The clothes of the villagers were old, worn, and tattered. Their animals were often underfed. Food was often scarce; so many people lived on empty stomachs. This did not ruin the villager's outlook on life. Even though they lived in undesirable conditions, they did their best to keep a positive outlook on life. It made their everyday lives easier.

* * *

><p>Pedagogue: schoolteacher, someone who teaches<p>

Arthur considered Geoffrey to be a boring pedagogue. When he taught, Geoffrey used a monotonous voice that was capable of putting anyone to sleep. His lecture topics were dull. Learning about crops and taxes was not Arthur's idea of fun. While Geoffrey talked, Arthur would often choose to daydream about sword fighting and jousting. Those were the things that Arthur found interesting.

* * *

><p>Fatuous: silly, foolish<p>

Uther often wondered why his son chose to keep his manservant around. The boy possessed a fatuous and disrespectful attitude to nobles. If he had worked for Uther, the boy would have been fired in a matter of days. For some reason, however, his son chose to keep the boy around. There was not much Uther could do. All he could do was bring the subject up with his son and hope to convince him to find someone better suited the job.

* * *

><p>Blandish: to coax through flattery<p>

The other noble would often try to blandish Arthur. They would praise him for his sword work and his other weapons skills. They would complement his appearance. They would laugh at all of his jokes, even when they were not that funny. None of them meant anything they said. All they wanted to do was get Arthur to do them a favor. When he was younger, he did not see their meaningless comments for what they were. As he grew older, he began to realize that people never really meant what they said. They only wanted to use Arthur to further their own means.

* * *

><p>Plethora: abundance of<p>

Gaius owned a plethora of books. His personal library contained books on numerous topics. Some of his books dealt with simple matters such as herbs and human anatomy. Others involved creatures of magic or spells, information that could get him killed if discovered. That did not bother Gaius though. His vast collection of books had often saved the lives of countless people.

* * *

><p><strong>This made studying for my test a lot of fun. I hope you all enjoyed this.<strong>


End file.
